Behind Black Eyes
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Severus macht einen kleinen Fehler, der sein ganzes Leben verändert. Kitschig und fluffy! SSHG


Warnungen: ein bisschen sehrFluffy (wird es bei mir immer, seufz)

Pairing: HG/SS OOC

Inhalt: Severus macht einen kleinen Fehler und in nur einem Tag ändert sich sein ganzes Leben. Oneshot

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K Rowling. Der Rest entspringt meiner kranken Fantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind Black Eyes

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister seine Beine auszustrecken. Seine Muskeln krampften immer noch von einem Cruciatus.

_Nur weil Lucius versagt hat. Manchmal möchte ich ihn auf der Stelle erledigen. Er baut Mist und lässt es dann so aussehen, als ob ich Schuld hätte. Verdammter Mist es hört gar nicht mehr auf. Obwohl ich eine Ganze Viole Schmerztrank zu mir genommen habe. _

Ein weiterer Schub lies ihn krampfen.

_Ich glaube es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu Pompfrey zu gehen. _

Langsam und gebückt ging er aus seinen Räumen. Als er sich den Flur entlang schleppte wurden Stimmen laut.

_Oh nein, Schüler . Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt. Sind gesund schon kaum zu ertragen. _

Er straffte seinen schmerzenden Körper. Um die Pein auszuhalten, presste er die Lippen aufeinander und verengte die Augen. So grimmig aussehend stand er, samstags morgens, vor zwei knutschenden Ravenclaws.

„Ha, was soll das denn? Was ich nicht darf, dürft ihr auch nicht. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw", donnerte er.

_Severus, hast du das gerade eben laut gesagt? Ich glaube mein Gehirn hat mehr abbekommen, als ich dachte _

Eilig ging die schwarze Gestalt weiter. Gedankenverloren prallte er gegen eine Person.

„Oh Severus, gut das ich dich treffe", der Schulleiter rieb sich seine schmerzenden Rippen.

„Albus, für dich habe ich gerade gar keine Zeit", sagte Snape schroff.

_Was red ich da bloß? Meine Worte laufen einfach zum Mund raus, sie umgehen irgendwie mein Gehirn. _

„Wirklich? Das tut mir aber leid. Dabei wollte ich dich nur daran erinnern, dass Miss Granger heute Nachmittag zu dir kommt, wegen ihrer Studienarbeit."

„Das habe ich total vergessen. Die kleine Plage wollte ja eine Arbeit in Zaubertränke abgeben. Na wenigstens ist sie kein Totalversager.", er stockte.

Dumbledore Blick wurde streng.

„Severus würdest du mir dein Verhalten bitte erklären?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich plappere alles aus, was ich denke. - OH NEIN!"

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe anstatt Weidenrindenserum Veritaserum getrunken. Bei Merlin, eine ganze Viole."

„Dann pass mal schön auf, mit wem du redest und was du sagst", grinste der Schulleiter.

_Ich steh hier und sage jedem die Wahrheit und er findet das auch noch lustig. Alter Kauz _

„Dann sage ich Miss Granger für heute besser ab", sagte Snape leise

„Ach was Severus, sie ist doch nur eine Schülerin. Da wird schon nichts passieren. Mache es gut." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Schulleiter sehr schnell, für einen Mann seines Alters.

_Natürlich, was soll auch passieren? Eine hübsche junge Hexe, ein in sie verschossener, alter Zaubertränkemeister. Absolut ungefährlich, Albus. Vielen Dank noch mal. _

Vorsichtig, nach potentiellen Gefahrenquellen Ausschau haltend, schlich der Zauberer in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn fragend an.

„Gegenmittel gegen Cruciatus", sagte er leise. Wenigstens hatte sie ihn nichts gefragt.

„Setze dich einen Moment", sagte die Heilerin und verschwand in ihrer Kammer.

Kurz darauf kam Hermine Granger mit einer Viole, aus eben diesem Zimmer auf ihn zu.

_Was macht die denn hier? Ach ja, Strafarbeit. Selbst Schuld Severus. Sie ist aber auch eine Süße. Nicht die hübscheste aber absolut ansehnlich, mutig und clever. Genau das was ich mag. Nur zu jung und zu Griffeindor! _

„Ihr Trank, Professor." Sie hielt ihm eine Viole hin.

„Danke", sagte er knapp. Nur nicht auf ein Gespräch einlassen.

Doch er starrte sie an und trank nicht. Hermine beobachtete ihn besorgt.

„An was denken sie denn?", fragte sie höflich.

_NEIN! Sie hat es getan. _

„Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie es ist, dich auf dem Bett hinter dir zu nehmen." Entsetzt presste er die Augen zu. Sie hingegen starrte ihn entgeistert an.

_Merlin stehe mir bei. Ich muss raus, sofort. _

Er rannte so schnell er konnte und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, aus dem Krankenflügel hinunter in die Kerker. Einige Schüler starrten ihn unterwegs ungläubig an. Einen rennenden Professor Snape sah man nicht oft. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu.

_Was habe ich da nur getan? Sie wird es Potter und Weasley erzählen. Die spätestens werden es Dumbledore unter die Nase reiben. So tief in die Scheiße habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr geritten. Das Veritaserum ist auch keine Ausrede. Dafür dass ich es gesagt habe schon, aber nicht dafür, dass ich es gedacht habe. Mal sehen wie lange es dauert, bis er herunter kommt und mich rausschmeißt. _

Er trank sein Schmerzmittel und schlief dann erschöpft auf dem Sofa ein.

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn.

_Albus! Sie hat es ihm erzählt. Dann packe ich eben meine Sachen. _

Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Doch dort stand nicht Albus, sondern Hermine mit einem Buch und Pergamenten. Unsicher schaute sie ihn an.

_Was will sie noch von mir? Ihre Schadenfreude auskosten? _

Die Schülerin schien einen Teil seiner Gedanken zu erraten.

„Die Studienarbeit."

„Oh ja, kommen sie rein."

Hermine trat ein und setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Sessel.

„Also, bin ich noch Lehrer?", platzte er heraus.

„Wieso sollten sie das nicht sein?"

„Ich dachte, nach dem Vorfall heute Mittag. Wenn sie es dem Direktor erzählen, wird er mich feuern."

_Spiel ihr doch noch die Karten zu, du Idiot. _

„Zuerst wollte ich sie fragen, was das sollte."

„Ich … ich habe aus … aus Versehen … ein ganzes Fläschchen Veritaserum getrunken."

„Aus Versehen? Das erklärt, warum sie so etwas gesagt haben, aber nicht warum sie es gedacht haben."

_Verdammte Cleverness. Kann sie nicht wie Longbottom sein? - Dann wäre sie mir aber sowieso egal und ich hätte dieses ganze Problem nicht. _

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, Miss Granger. An wen sollte ich mich halten? Hier sind alle uralt, kirre oder strohdumm. Da bleiben nicht so viele übrig."

„Kann es sein, dass das Serum noch wirkt?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Merkt man das nicht?", zischte er ärgerlich.

_Halte doch endliche deine Klappe, du altes Rindvieh. Du erzählst ihr alles. _

„Sie meinen also, sie haben keine Chance, als die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Ja", grummelte er.

Triumphierend grinste sie ihn an.

_Du bist so gut wie tot. Absolut erledigt. Einer kleinen Gryffindor gelingt, was dem dunklen Lord nicht gelungen ist. _

„War das das erste Mal, dass sie solche Gedanken hatten?"

„HERMINE!", doch sie sah ihn weiterhin fragend an. „Nein."

„Immer mit mir?"

_Sie hat dich in der Hand. Renn, renn so lange du noch kannst. _

„Ja, in letzter Zeit schon."

„So, so."

„Du hältst mich für einen widerlichen, unfähigen und griesgrämigen Lehrer. Wieso interessiert es dich, was mir gefällt?"

„Ich gefalle ihnen?"

„Warum peinigst du mich so? Ja, natürlich gefällst du mir. Glaubst du ich quäle mich gerne beim Sex?"

„Wer weiß.", sagte sie, Snape wurde rot.

_Nein, nicht rot werden. Sie weiß nichts davon. Nichts von Fesseln, nichts von Unterwerfung. Es war MEIN Traum. _

„Nee, wirklich?", gluckste Hermine.

„Ein wenig, ab und zu."

_Ich bin solch ein Trottel. Warum mache ich meine Gedanken nicht gleich öffentlich und hänge sie in der Großen Halle aus. _

„Was man während so einer Studienarbeit nicht alles lernt."

Er seufzte.

„Wieso ich?", fragte sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

_Verflucht sei ich und jeder andere, der jemals Veritaserum gebraut hat. _

„Du bist hübsch, intelligent, mutig und …"

„Was und?"

„Dein Körper macht mich an", das Rot seiner Wangen erreichte eine ungeahnte Stärke.

_Severus falle sofort tot um. Jetzt los! _

„Warum sind sie dann immer so gemein zu mir?"

„Reiner Selbstschutz."

„Also, weil sie ihre Hormone nicht im Griff haben, werde ich gedemütigt und unfair behandelt? Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Hätte ich über dich herfallen sollen?", schnarrte er.

„Ach, es ging also nur ums körperliche abreagieren", schnauzte sie.

„NEIN!", brüllte er.

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Sie wird weiterbohren, ich werde es ihr sagen. Nie wieder werde ich aus der Versenkung kommen können. _

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie in ruhigem Ton.

„Hmpf", er hielt beide Hände vor den Mund.

„Feigling", stichelte Hermine.

„Bin ich nicht!", presste er hervor.

„Also?"

_Ich bin einfach nur erledigt. Aber was soll ich tun. Dann soll sie eben lachen. Wäre ja nicht das erste mal, dass eine Frau über mich lacht. _

„Mein Herz klopft schneller, wenn ich dich sehe.

Wenn ich dich nicht sehe, schmerzt es mich.

Ohne dich mag ich nichts essen, nichts trinken, nicht leben.

Wenn deine braunen Augen mich ansehen, werden meine Knie weich.

Wenn meine Haut deine berührt, fängt sie an zu brennen. Ich … ich …"

„Warum haben sie nie versucht, es mir zu sagen?"

„Weil du gelacht hättest, mich verspottet und gedemütigt."

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?"

„Es war immer so", seine Stimme klang resigniert und verbittert.

„Das tut mir leid, aber es muss nicht immer so sein."

„Muss es, irgendwann tut ihr mir immer weh."

_Leg doch deine Seele bloß. Du dämlicher Idiot. Du bist ihr Lehrer, nicht sie dein Beichtvater. _

Die junge Hexe kam näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Er zuckte kurz.

„Was willst du noch Hermine? Soll ich mich vor dir auf den Boden werfen und dich bitten, mir weitere Schmach zu erlassen?"

„Nein, sie sollen weiter mit mir reden."

„Wenn ich nicht will?"

„Dann gehe ich zu Dumbledore."

_Ha, wie slytherin von dir. Deshalb liebe ich dich, Hermine. _

„Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Eine Erpressung also."

„Sagen wir, ich schlage ihnen einen Deal vor."

„Aha!"

„Ich sage nichts, wenn sie mir erlauben sie näher kennen zu lernen."

Verblüfft schaute er ihr in die Augen.

„Manche Menschen muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen", lächelte sie ihn an.

_Kleines Biest. Was für eine Tag, alles nur wegen einer falschen Viole. _

„Wie soll das klappen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Erzählen sie was von sich, Professor. Bitte."

„Abgemacht, aber du nennst mich Severus. Du weißt eh schon mehr von mir, als mein Tagebuch.

Fangen wir an. Mein Name ist Severus Tarabas Snape. Die Ehe meiner Eltern war arrangiert. Mein Vater, Dauco Evonymus, hat nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er weder meine Mutter, noch mich liebte. Meine Mutter, Cassia Valeriane, hatte altes Druidenblut in den Adern. Daher meine fast schwarzen Augen. Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, mein alter Herr wollte einen echten Snape als Erben. Selbstbewusst, ein guter Quidditchspieler und Duellant, so wie er. Doch ich habe seinen Erwartungen nicht gerade entsprochen, was er mir auch oft genug gezeigt hat. Ich war schmächtig, schüchtern, lausig auf dem Besen, mochte Bücher und fand schwer Freunde. Eine herbe Enttäuschung für ihn.

In dem Jahr nach meinem zehnten Geburtstag wählte meine Mutter den Freitod. Sie konnte das Leben an der Seite des Alten nicht mehr ertragen. So war ich ganz alleine, niemand mochte mich und ich begann ebenfalls niemanden mehr zu mögen. Kurze Zeit später kam ich nach Hogwarts. All diese glücklichen Kinder, mit ihren liebevollen Eltern. Einsam zog ich mich immer mehr zurück. Wurde aber dann durch die Rumtreiber entdeckt und zu ihrem Lieblingsopfer. Meine persönliche Hölle begann.

Dann nach Jahren der Erniedrigung und des Spotts, lernte ich einige Todesser kennen. Endlich fühlte ich mich verstanden und geschätzt.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich einen alten Freund meiner Mutter töten sollte. Es war ein sonderbarer Muggel. Einsiedler und Kräutermännlein haben sie ihn genannt. Ich mochte ihn, also habe ich mich geweigert. Doch der dunkle Lord hat mich gezwungen. Auf grausame und blutige Weise musste ich den Alten töten. Danach habe ich mich vor mir selbst geekelt. Für mich stand fest, dass war nicht das, was ich wollte.

Nach Tagen des Alkohol- und Tränkemissbrauches, fiel mir Dumbledore ein.

Ich beichtete ihm alles und er vergab mir und versprach mir zu helfen. Er bot mir diesen Job an und bat mich, für ihn zu spionieren. Den Rest kennst du ja. - Noch Fragen?"

Hermine schaute ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen. Darin war Trauer, Wut aber auch unendliche Erleichterung und Befreiung zu sehen.

„Gab es keine Frau?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Keine Wichtige.", er grinste, „So, jetzt bist du aber dran."

„Aber sie wissen doch alles über mich."

„Ersten heißt es –du- und zweitens, habe ich auch gerade einen Seelenstriptease hingelegt. Also bitte."

„Gut, gut. Ich heiße Hermine, jetzt lache bitte nicht, Olympia Granger. Meine Eltern sind Muggel und Zahnärzte. Ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit aber nicht viele Freunde. Seit ich lesen kann, war ich meistens in Bücher vertieft." Snape grinste. „Dann kam der Brief von Hogwarts. Am Anfang war ich sehr einsam hier. Wie schon in der Muggelwelt konnten auch hier die anderen mit meiner strebsamen Art nichts anfangen. Doch dann wurden Harry und Ron meine Freunde und ich bekam einen griesgrämigen und gemeinen Zaubertränkelehrer." Snapes grinsen wurde breiter. „Der gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie er immer vorgibt."

„Freunde? Also du weist schon.", fragte er neugierig.

„Einen, Viktor Krum."

„Durmstrang. Du stehst also auf die dunklen, bösen Jungs?"

„Der war genauso wenig böse und dunkel wie ein gewisser – Tarabas", sagte sie gespielt schnippisch.

_Sie flirtet! Mit mir, was ist denn nun los? Und dann schlägt mein Herz auch noch bis in meine Ohren. _

„Sage bitte Severus. Tarabas mag ich nicht so."

„Warum hast du die Stunde nicht abgesagt, als du merktest, dass du Veritaserum getrunken hattest?"

„Wollte ich ja, aber Dumbledore hat mich nicht gelassen", lächelte er verlegen.

_Ob der alte Kauz etwas gemerkt hatte? Würde ihm ähnlich sehen so eine Situation als günstig anzuschauen. Hat auch noch funktioniert, wie peinlich. _

„Weist du, dass deine Augen wunderschön sind, wenn du lächelst?"

„Wäre es nicht an mir, solche Komplimente zu machen?"

„Tust du ja nicht."

Sachte zog er Hermine zu sich herüber und küsste ihr, sanft und fast schüchtern, auf die Lippen.

_Wow, weiche, zarte Lippen und sie wert ich nicht. Sie will mich küssen. _

„Ihr Männer seit doch alle etwas plump.", als sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah, lächelte sie ihn aber an, „Du hättest dich ruhig vorher noch etwas anstrengen können."

„Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen?"

„Wir sollten uns näher kennen lernen und öfter treffen, dann werden wir sehen."

„Einverstanden. Gehen wir Abendessen? Sonst fällt es vielleicht noch auf."

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, irgendjemand würde das vermuten, was wir hier tun, wenn wir nicht zum Essen erscheinen?"

„Ja, Albus. Dem traue ich das zu. Aber wir sollten es langsam anfangen. Also gehen wir jetzt essen. Getrennt."

„Abgemacht. - Aber ist das nicht gefährlich? Wirkt dein Serum nicht mehr?"

„Schon eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr."

„Ach so."

Irritiert ging Hermine zur Tür, gefolgt von Severus.

Als sie die Tür öffnen wollte griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie noch einmal in seine Arme.

„Auch wenn ich wieder furchtbar plump und trottelig bin und es noch viel zu früh ist. Ich muss dir noch was sagen. Ich liebe dich Hermine. Schon lange."

„Ich liebe dich auch Severus."

Nach einem langen und schon viel leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, schlichen beide getrennt voneinander, aber mit wild schlagenden Herzen, in die große Halle.

Ende


End file.
